


Engaged

by AriannaWolff



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannaWolff/pseuds/AriannaWolff
Summary: From the prompt: “Why are you crying?” “*drunk*‘Cause I foun’ out you’re engaged!” “Yeah! To you!”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Engaged

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Wars at all.

Getting a late-night message to _please_ come get Poe from the cantina is not how you imagined the night going. Having just gotten back to base from a mission, you had been planning to fall into bed and go straight to sleep. Finn’s hasty reply to your “I’m back” message forced your plans to change. Entering the cantina, you swept your eyes over the room before catching Finn’s eye. He looked especially relieved to see you and as you walked over, you realized why. Poe was clearly very drunk and was leaning on Finn like he might fall asleep at any moment.

As you got closer, you started to hear their conversation.

“I just, I just really love her, man!” Poe was exclaiming to Finn, who looked simultaneously amused and exasperated.

“I know, Poe. She knows too. Look, here she comes.” Finn pointed you out to Poe, whose head immediately shot up to look for you. As his eyes settled on you, he grinned.

“Y/N! Y/N, you’re heeeerreeee!” He cheered out and you couldn’t stop the laugh that slipped from your lips.

“Yeah, Poe. I’m here. Let’s get you to bed, yeah?” You asked him as Finn helped him up. Finn helped you half carry Poe back to your quarters and you waved him off at the door, letting him know you had it from there. Poe had spent the whole way back mumbling about how pretty he thought you were and how happy he was to see you. It was honestly the most adorable thing.

You carefully sat him on the edge of the bed and kneeled to begin helping him get his boots off. Once they were off, you carefully placed your hands on his thighs to stand back up but stopped as a choked noise left him. Looking up, you noticed his eyes fixed on the ring on your left hand as tears slowly built up and fell from his eyes. Alarmed, you immediately brought your hands to cradle his face and brush the tears away.

“Poe, baby, **why are you crying?** ”

“ **Cause I just foun’ out you’re engaged!** ” At this point you couldn’t help but laugh quietly. Leaning forward, you pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“ **Yeah! To you!** ” His whole face lit up as he processed what you said. His arms latched around you, dragging you up and into his lap.

“Really?!”

“Yeah, baby. Why else do you think I came to get your drunk ass?” You laughed and wrapped your arms loosely around his shoulders. He nuzzled into your neck before falling back on the bed and pulling you with.

“I am one lucky bastard.” He sighed out, keeping one arm wrapped around you and letting his other hand sink into your hair. You hummed in contentment and placed a chaste kiss on his sternum.

“I love you, Poe. Get some sleep.”

“I love you, too.”

Together, the two of you drifted off, wrapped in each other’s arms and completely in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked this cute, short fic!


End file.
